


Did You Say 'Anything'?

by CyrilOdahviing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Femdom, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/CyrilOdahviing
Summary: Soldier 76 is edged until he's delirious with the need to orgasm. And then he makes a fatal mistake. Wonder if reader will give him a reward for all his suffering?





	Did You Say 'Anything'?

You have him tied to a post, legs spread and arms bound behind his back. He arches into your touch as you rake your nails all over him, swearing when you dig them into his nipples and press your body against his overheated one.

“What’s wrong, baby?” you purr, rubbing your hips against his. “Aren’t you enjoying this?”

Enjoying might be an understatement, he grumbles in his mind as you brush against his rock hard cock, sending jolts of electricity down his spine and through his legs. He’s trembling, aching for your touch where he needs it most. The pain from his abused nipples do nothing but make him shudder, and he grunts when you pinch one and pull.

“Answer me, babe.”

He gulps, tries to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “I-I’m enjoying it,” he manages to bite out, stiffening as your hand brushes his hypersensitive cock. The shaft flexes and a clear bead of precum pearls at the tip only to be smeared over his belly and your shirt.

You sneer and grip his cock hard, “You don’t look like you’re enjoying it. Give me a smile, my love.”

Jack twitches the corners of his lip upward, but it only turns into a grimace when you start to stroke him hard and fast. He pants loudly and his hips stutter unconsciously to fuck his cock harder in your grip. A keen breaks from his throat as you squat down to bring yourself eye level with his throbbing penis, your tongue sticking out. Oh god please please lick him.

He’s not so lucky though, because you flick your tongue up at the last moment, barely tasting him before you pull away. Jack sobs and fights against his restraints to push his cock head closer to your lips, but you simply tut at him and grasp him with both hands.

“I don’t think you’re getting my mouth today, lovely,” you coo and curl one palm over his head to rub him roughly. His mouth hands open, his eyes widening, and you relish the choked cry that results from your work. Panting, moaning, groaning, Jack was all too wrung out from your edging. It’s quite impressive that he hasn’t cum from all your hard work thus far, particularly since he’s been denied about five orgasms by now.

Then his eyes squeeze shut and he yelps, “Close! Close! I’m gonna-!”

Ah, his sixth orgasm denied.

His cock twitches miserably as you let go completely, his balls tightening and pulling up as he can do nothing but sob as his orgasm slides back. Jack is incoherent as he begs and sobs at you, drool leaking from his mouth. He wants to cum so bad, you’re fucking evil for denying him so many orgasms, no you’re an angel because you’re the only one who will do this to him. He’s babbling, stuttering, and only silences himself when you take him in hand again.

You look up at him from under his cock, lips pressed against the underside as you ask, “You wanna cum, babe?”

“Fuck! P-please let me cum! I wanna cum so badly. I’ll be- I’ll do anything you want!” he’s desperate, the rough timber of his voice turning to gravel as he fucks his cock into your grip once more. His ivory muscles heave and bulge as he looks down at you, his eyes wide. You looked too good with his cock against your lips, he wished that - the image of you taking him in your mouth is too much and he cries, “I’m close! Oh god-!”

You smirk and open your lips, suddenly sucking him down deep into your throat and Jack just about convulses as the wet warmth of your mouth sends him over the edge. He screams, pleads, thanks you in a cracked voice as he fucks your mouth with weak thrusts. Cum, thick and warm, spurts in your mouth and you swallow it along with his head, taking him down to the root. The old soldier is delirious as he cries, his cum taking his mind with it.

When you feel his cock flagging, you pull away and admire his sloppy cock twitching with aftershocks. It’s absolutely dripping with cum and saliva, and you give it a good pump to enjoy the slickness. Jack jumps, his bleary eyes dilating further as you wrap both hands around to twist at him again.

“W-wha? Oh no, oh please no-!” he whimpers quietly and throws his head back against the post as you focus on the reddened head of his cock. “No! Nonononono please I’m too sensi-sensitive! Oh please let go, ohhhhhh!”

You smile a wicked smile and nibble lightly on the slit, “What’s wrong, baby? I thought you said ‘anything’?”

He’s confused for a moment, but blanches when he remembers. He’d do anything if you let him cum.

A devious light shines in your eyes and you coo, “That’s right. Anything to let you cum. Well, why stop at just one orgasm tonight, love? Why not two. Or…three?”

He thrashes in his bonds and fights against the wave of pain and pleasure that suddenly engulfs his entire body. You were just suckling on the head of his cock but it felt like fire was burning in his crotch and legs and he shakes in place. Pained cries are all he can voice as you suck the rest of his mind through his cock. He’s jumping, writhing, straining in your hands as you work his half hard cock.

“Please-please I’m not hard anymore! I can’t-!”

“Oh, but you can,” a dangerous look crosses your face and you crush his balls in one hand, dipping your head to take him down to the root again. You’re merciless, swallowing and licking up a storm and he just lets loose a silent scream and bucks his hips uncontrollably.

He tries to retreat, to push his ass into the wood but he doesn’t go anywhere. He’s stuck, stuck with your heavenly devilish tongue and cruel beautiful fingers, and he feels cum rising in his balls again. How?! How can he still-?!

“I-I’m-! I’m gonna cum!” Jack whines breathlessly and doubles over as contractions rip through his belly and legs. He cums again with a hoarse groan, this time a tiny spurt and a long dribble compared to earlier, but you enjoy it anyway. Your fingers leave his abused balls and play with the creamy mess, his cock flinching as you tease the slit.

Your lovely boy slumps in his bonds, panting harshly, body hunching in on itself as he tries to ride out the painful pleasure of his second orgasm. His cock, red and limp and slick, hangs down pitifully and you cup it with a gentle hand. Jack whines weakly, protesting, “No…please no more…”

A finger taps your lip and you regard him. Maybe one more?


End file.
